Drilling Towards the Heavens
by Revi Karelin
Summary: After being presumed dead after the Great Beastman Battle, Kamina is left on the battle field covered in blood. Luckily, two siblings from a new team of Gunmen fighters come to his aid. Meet Venom and Virus, siblings to Viral of the Human Eradication Army. These two unlikely siblings help Kamina reunite with Simon and team Gurren while also becoming a part of the team.
1. Chapter 1: Are You Dead?

"Kamina, are you dead?" a voice called.

As Kamina lifted his head, a young girl with frizzy black hair stood before him. He let his head fall, but he was soon lifted by a tall young man with short blue hair. He looked up at the evening sky as he was carried away. The sun was going down, but he could hardly feel its heat. He looked at the composed expression on the young man's face, but groaned at the pressure to his wounds.

"Its a good thing we found you before your friends buried you, then you would've died for sure." the girl smiled.

"Hang in there, we'll get you the proper help you need." the boy said.

"Who are you guys?" Kamina asked.

"

My name is Virus, and this is my older brother, Venom." the girl smiled.

"My name is Ka. . ." he began.

"We already know who you are, Kamina. You see, we've been tracking Team Gurren for quite some time." Venom smiled.

"Oh really, you don't say." he groaned.

"Yeah, we used to work with our older brother, Viral. However, the beastmen he works with are bad people." Virus muttered.

"Which is why Virus and I started Team Gundam Geass, you'll love the team when we get there." Venom said.

Kamina looked at the two kids with a loose jaw, he couldn't believe he was being carried by the siblings of Viral, the commander of the Human Eradication Army. In the midst of his train of thought, Kamina noticed a familiar scent from coming from the North.

"Hey guys, we're back!" Virus called.

Suddenly, a large campground came into view. Tents as far as the eyes can see, gunmen polished and ready for battle, and storage units for reserves. Kamina could believe there was such thing as a perfectly prepared camp. Virus and Venom carried him through the camp, he shuddered at the blank expression on the other members' faces. Venom carried him inside a lone tent, then placed him down on a cot. He called for a young girl in a white gown, and Kamina watched as she began to treat his wounds.

"Welcome to the camp of Gundam Geass, let us introduce you to the team." Virus smiled.

"For starters, the young lady mending your wounds is Ryoko. She in charge of the medical squad." Venom smiled.

"This braniac is Akira, he's head of the technologist sector. Then we have our machinery master, Hiroshi." she introduced.

A girl with fiery red hair walked in wearing a tight leather suit, she stood next to Virus and smiled at Kamina.

"My name is Luka, and I'm in charge of the Team Gundam watch guards. We protect the gunmen and keep watch for beastmen." she smiled.

"I'm Nao, and I'm in charge supplies and reserves. We're glad to have you here." he said.

"It's nice to meet each and every one of you." Kamina smiled.

"Please rest for a few days, any strenuous work could cause you to reopen these wounds." Ryoko said, kissing his scar.

"Yeah, thanks." he said, blushing heavily.

As Kamina rested in his cot, a young boy followed by an older man brought a plate of food. The man was called Nowaki, and the young boy was his son, Naoki. He couldn't speak since he was born deaf, but Naoki was an amazing chef while his father led the agriculture sector. Kamina thanked them for the food and began to chow down. He couldn't believe a mere child could make something so delicious.

"Wow, this is amazing!" Kamina screamed

"Calm down, Kamina. Remember what Ryoko told you." Luka said.

"I'm sorry, once I start its hard to stop." he said, gobbling down his food.

"It's getting late, why don't you tell us about how you ended up here over dinner." Venom said.

Once every one was served, Kamina explained the Great Beastman Battle. He told them about Gurren Lagann, and how Yoko protected him to the bitter end. The kids thought the story was amazing, but that changed when one by asked about Viral. Everyone had finished their dinner, and the ladies cleaned up. When Virus walked up, the kids were asking questions.

"What was Viral like?" a boy asked.

"He was a real airhead, and had far too much pride. You could even go as far as to say he was a little pig headed." Kamina laughed.

"Take it back, Kamina! Take back everything you said about Viral, this second!" Virus yelled.

"Oh crap! Where did you come from, Virus?" he asked.

"I hear someone talking, but I don't hear an apology." she growled.

"Oh come on, as his sister you should know about his self righteous attitude." he said.

Virus gave Kamina a threatening glare before slapping him across his face. The children watched as Kamina fell back and tripped over a large stone, he was in serious pain. However, Virus was in wounds were deeper. As she stormed off to her tent, Venom came by and helped Kamina to his feet.

"Sorry about my sister, she has a sort of brother complex when it comes to Viral. You see, after our parents died, Viral took charge and took care of us. He was nicer, wiser, and a bit more level headed back then. Now, he's corrupted by the Human Eradication Army, he was forced to leave us behind. We both know he did it to protect us, but Virus still waits for him to return someday." Venom explained.

"Ah man, now I feel horrible. I should probably go apologize." Kamina sighed.

"That's a thought, but I'd wait until morning. She seems quite upset." he said, drinking a bottle of water.

"I'm sure I'll be fine." Kamina said, walking into Virus' tent.

Venom watched as the tent jerked and shook, then he watched as Kamina walked out holding his cheek. As Kamina sat down, Venom tried his best not to laugh at the large lump on the side of his new friends face.

"How'd it go?" Venom asked.

"Shut up! Women are such mysteries." Kamina hissed.


	2. Chapter 2: Island Adventure

"Oh come on, you aren't still mad are you?" Kamina asked.

Virus refused to speak to Kamina after he insulted her brother, she kept her usual straight face and proceeded with her duties. However, these were becoming close to impossible with Kamina whining beside her. When she woke up, he was hovering over her with a tearful expression. During breakfast, he attempted to work for her respect, but ended up ruining her breakfast. Now, he was simply annoying her by following her around.

"Lady Virus, it's time for weekly training program." Nao reminded.

"Thanks Nao, tell Luka to get all the fighters gathered in the center." she said.

"Yes ma'am." he said.

As Virus returned to her tent, Kamina followed behind. Unfortunately, he came in at a bad time. She was changing into her workout clothes, and he came in while she was in her birthday suit. Kamina blushed deeply while Virus stared at him. Then, she growled angrily and began to chuck rocks at him. As he tried to apologize, Virus grew angrier.

"Hey, wait a minute. . .ah! Cut it out!" he screamed.

"Get the hell out of my tent! Go away, you fucking pervert!" she screamed.

"Alright, I'm going! Just stop!" he screamed, fleeing for his life.

Once he was a safe distance away, Kamina slipped and rolled down a nearby cliff. As he fell, Venom stood beneath him and caught him before he hit the Earth.

"Thanks man." Kamina said.

"Come with me." Venom said.

Venom carried Kamina to the training area, and gently placed him on the ground. Once he was on his feet, Virus walked into view from a large cliff. She looked down at the men beneath her and screamed.

"Alright you yellow bellied cowards, I want to hear you scream!" she said.

The brawny men surrounding them cheered and applauded just as she commanded. As soon as the applause faded, Virus smiled before straightening her hat. Then, she took a step forward and smiled. She enjoyed seeing her men obey her without any rebellions.

"Today, we are going to start with 50 push ups, then we'll be try a few sets of jumping jacks, and lastly we'll be working on upper body with pull ups and sit ups. However, we must stretch first. So, get to it!" she said, leaping off the cliff.

Kamina's jaw dropped as she slid down the cliff and stood in front of the crowd. As the training began, Kamina tried to keep up with the others. However, no one noticed that he was struggling. While everyone sped through their training, Kamina snuck off towards the sidelines. He needed a break, but there was a good chance he wouldn't get it.

"Hello Kamina." Virus said, holding a basket.

"Uh. . .hey." he said.

She smiled at him, then handed him a towel. As he wiped his face, she held an apple and a water bottle for him. Kamina was suspicious of her new behavior, but he decided not to question it. He gobbled up the apple, and heard a short giggle from behind. Virus was giggling as she watched Kamina stuff his face. Then, Venom walked up to the and grabbed a bottle. He noticed the mess on Kamina's face and quickly wiped it clean.

"Such a messy child." he said, licking his fingers.

"Yeah thanks." Kamina blushed.

"Indirect yaoi kiss." Virus giggled.

"Will you shut up?" he growled.

Once training was complete, the group packed up and moved out. Kamina looked around and took a deep breath, then rushed to find Virus and Venom. As the team of Gundam Geass began their long transition towards finding a new home, Kamina was glad to be there. Upon reaching their a new location, everyone dressed for the climate. The girls were wearing bikinis and sarongs while the men wore swim trunks and hawaiian shirts. Kamina was lying in the shade of a large palm tree while everyone set up camp.

"Kamina, what are you doing lazing about? Come help us." Virus hissed.

"Why should I?" Kamina sighed.

"Please Kamina." Venom asked.

When Kamina opened his eyes, Virus was wearing a black bikini with a sun hat. Venom was wearing an unbuttoned flannel shirt with swim trunks. Kamina tried to hide the fierce blush on his face, but Venom was embarrassed as well.

"I'm going to look around for a while." Virus said.

"Don't forget your communicator." Venom said, passing her a small device.

"Got it, see ya." she smiled, running off.

"So, do you like my outfit?" Venom asked.

"Uh yeah, its okay." Kamina said, blushing deeply.

Meanwhile, Virus wen to check out the island. As she walked through the island, she found that the flora was as plentiful as the fauna. When she reached the other side of the beach, another group of gunmen riders were there.

"What the hell?" she gasped.

A young boy with blue haired giggled as he played with his friends. Suddenly, he fell in the sand. The gold goggles on his head fell off, but this went unnoticed. As the young man ran off, Virus swooped in and snatched them. She put them on her head, and giggled. She thought about heading back to her camp, but she was having far too much fun. While she played with her new goggles, the young boy from before came running in looking for his goggles.

"Now, where did they go?" he asked.

"Oh no, he's looking for the specs. I'm screwed." she thought.

While she was stuck in a state of complete fear, a coconut dropped on her and she fell. As she rose to her feet, she heard a someone beneath her. When she looked down, the blue haired boy from before was looking into her bright green eyes.

"Uhm. . .hi." he said.

"Hello?" she blushed.

"Are you a native?" he asked.

"No, are you?" she asked.

"No. Hey, you found my goggles." he smiled.

"Huh? Oh these, you dropped them earlier." she said.

"Thank you, my name is Simon by the way." he said.

"Simon? I've heard of you. Do you know Kamina?" she asked.

"Uhm. . .yeah. He's dead, though." he said, looking at the ocean.

Virus felt bad for hurting his feelings, and she wanted to make it up to him. She took his hand, then dragged him deep in the trees. When they finally stopped, Simon could see far beyond the clouds. The sky was as clear as day, and the birds welcomed him along with the sunlight.

"I saw it on the way here." Virus said.

"Amazing." Simon smiled.

"Virus." she said.

"Huh?" he asked.

"My name. . .you never asked for it. It's Virus." she blushed.

"Cool." he smiled.

"Well, its Virusiana Mirayumi Toppalia IV, but it's easier to just say Virus." she said.

"That's a pretty name." he said.

"Thanks, Simon." she smiled.

**"Virus, Come in Virus! Can you hear me, kid?" Kamina called.**

"That voice it sounds like. . ." Simon gasped.

"Sorry, its my brother. I'll be back." she blushed, shimming down the tree.

Once she was back on the ground, Virus switched on her communicator and saw the hologram of Kamina and Venom. She could tell they were sweating, and seemed a little flustered. Once she put together what they had just finished doing, she cleared her throat and tried to focus.

"What did you contact me for?" she asked.

"Who was that boy you were with?" Venom asked.

"Nobody, just a native I befriended." she replied.

"We just wanted to make sure you were alright. Lunch is almost ready, so hurry back." Kamina said.

"Alright, but I need to speak with you in private." she said.

Venom quickly left the tent while Virus and Kamina talked. Kamina was curious about what was going on, but he decided not to question it.

"So listen, the kid I'm with. He's the boy from your stories." she sighed.

"Huh? I don't follow." Kamina said.

"The Digger, remember?" she said.

"You mean, Simon? Let me talk to him." he said, as he began to spazz.

"Wait a second, you dumbass. We've got to make sure you're strong enough." she said.

"You're right, hurry back. The team wants to head out after lunch." he said.

"I'll be there soon." she sighed, ending her conversation.

Virus called Simon down, and removed her earring. As he stood before her, she placed the earring in his hand and closed it. Simon gazed at her with a lose expression, then sighed.

"My group is heading out once we finished lunch, so I want you to have this." she smiled.

"I'll treasure it always." he said, gazing at it.

"The jewel used to make it is called the Okumura gem, it stands for courage, diversity, and ambition. I see that in you, Simon." she blushed.

"Will I ever see you again?" he asked.

"Of course, the Okumura gem will illuminate when I'm close by." she smiled.

Virus moved close, and kissed Simon on his cheek. As she ran off towards her camp, he quickly tied a red band to her shoulder. Once she was gone, his blue and yellow goggles stood in place of her. Simon picked them up, and returned to his friends.

"Did you have fun, Virus?" Venom asked.

"Of course, I made a new friend." she smiled.

"That's great, I knew you weren't anti-social." he smiled.

"Did you have fun with Kamina?" she asked.

"Shut up! He almost killed me." he said.

"Oh really? That's not what you said earlier." Kamina said, whispering in his ear.

"Stop that!" he said, blushing deeply.


End file.
